1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a compression latch comprising a latch housing with a driving end and a driven end and with a drive shaft which is rotatably supported between these ends and which has a driving device such as a socket wrench receptacle or gearing at the driving end of the housing, and which housing at the driving end forms an annular surface around the axis of the drive shaft.
2. Description of Related Art
A compression latch of the type mentioned above is already known from EP 1 131 521 B1 (see, for example, FIG. 1 of the cited publication).